Time Doesn't Stand Still
by ladyluckx13
Summary: Another HarryGinny Fanfic. Ginny misses Harry, he comes back. blahblah. Rated M for Language and Sex Scene


In such a big family, it was nice to have some alone time. Especially after such a harsh war, after the loss of her brother, Fred, sometimes she needed the time to herself. Time to think, time to reflect on all that had happened.

Today was no day out of the ordinary for Ginevra Weasley. She rose early that morning and went down to the lake out behind the Burrow. She sat on the bank of the lake, staring into the morning sun, smiling. She loved the time she got to spend alone, it was much more frequent since the end of the war, and Harry's disappearance. He hadn't come back to her, like he promised, and a lot of the time, that's what kept her up at night. She'd trusted him. She really thought that when he said he loved her, he did. But here she was, almost a month after the war, Ronald and Hermione said that Harry had survived, but she hadn't seen him. He broke his promise.

A silent tear slid down Ginny's crimson cheeks. Ginny brought her hand up and wiped away her tear, and looked at the sun. "I think I need to go for a swim," she said to herself, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it of all thought. She stood up and stood by the edge of the bank of the lake. She stared into the crisp water, she then removed her white tee shirt and unzipped and unbuttoned her jean shorts, pushing them off her body, before stepping out of them. There she stood, her red hair cascading down past her shoulders, her sports bra and boy shorts. She stared at her reflection in the water. She forced a smile, making it appear as though she was happy with who she was, who she had become.

Growing up, Ginny had always been one of the guys. Having six brothers will have that effect on a girl, make her just one of the guys. Guys will look at her and think she's just a cool friend, but with Harry, she thought there was more. _How is it that it always comes back to Harry? _She asked herself, glancing at her reflection again.

Harry had just apparated to the Burrow, he thought he owed it to Ginny. Well he owed her an explanation, he needed to tell her why he disappeared. Why he didn't come back for her, he wanted to tell her that after the war he needed to personally had to go and tell the families of those that were lost, what had happened. He was all over the place, and without Hedwig, well there was no one to relay the information.

So that's where the story really begins, with Harry at the Burrow in search of Ginny. He saw her at the moment she put her foot in the icy cool water. But all Harry could see was her beauty, the way it radiated off of her body and shone a bright light around her. It wasn't until she pulled her auburn hair up into a loose bun that he realized she stood there in her knicker and sports bra. He couldn't help but notice she was the sexiest tomboy he'd ever seen.

He hid behind a nearby shrubbery and watched as Ginny waded into the water. He, without even noticing, began to stroke himself through his jeans, before undoing them and pushing the material to the ground. Harry then pulled his shirt over his head and decided to approach Ginny. He walked over to the back of the lake, and as he got closer he realized something wasn't right. Ginny was standing still.

Harry heard a low moan and looked to see Ginny's eyes were shut and she was lightly biting her lip. He raised his eyebrow and approached her a bit more cautiously, unsure of what Ginny was doing. "Oh Harry" he heard her moan again.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and squinted to say that Ginny was playing with herself. She was pleasuring herself and thinking of him. Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. The girl he loved was touching herself and thinking of him.

It was at this point he decided to approach her slowly, and he crept through the water like an animal to its prey. When he got close enough he stood behind her and put his hands lightly on her waist. Surprised, Ginny immediately turned around and was face to face with Harry Potter. But before she could say anything, he had pulled her into a lip crashing, passion filled kiss.

Ginny roughly pushed him away, "Harry what the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demanded, "You can't just come back after all this time, expecting me to kiss you like you never left. You never contacted me, you lied to me," she finished, backing away from him, in case she needed to run from him, she'd have a bit of a head start to shore.

He looked at her, his heart slowly breaking. "I..." he had so much more to say, but he couldn't. He didn't know how to say what he wanted to. He knew he couldn't never take it all back, he just wanted her to see how much he loved her. "I had to go," was all he said, before looking back down at his feet. "Their families needed to hear it from someone who saw it first hand."

Ginny threw her head back in frustration, and shot Harry a sneer, and growling at him. "Are you listening to yourself? We were all there, we all saw it first hand. I would have gone with you, I could've been there for you," she said putting her head down before peering up at him. "Why can't you love me?" The tears now were flowing freely from her eyes.

"I do love you, Gin, more than anything. I wouldn't have come back if I didn't love you," he said rather frustrated. "I had shit I had to do before I came back to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Ginny froze and turned to him, seemingly just noticed the state they were both in. The both stood there almost completely naked. She stood in front of the man she loved, in her bra and knickers. She immediately went to cover herself, throwing her hands in front of her. Harry looked her up and down, and moved her hands out of the way.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, looking up into her eyes before leaning forward to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him back. She knew at this point that he did love her and she finally wanted to show him she felt the same way.

She slowly moved her and Harry out of the water, "Put your clothes back on," she whispered, biting his ear slightly after licking behind his ear. She moved away from him, and slipped back into her clothes before taking his hand and moving toward the Burrow.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked unable to hide his smile. She looked back and him and gave him the most seductive smile Harry had ever seen.

Harry and Ginny entered the house and she rushed them upstairs. She closed her door behind them, and muttered a silencing charm and locking charm. She turned to him and bit her bottom lip lightly. Harry looked at her and raised his left eyebrow. "You know what I've wanted to do since you were gone?" Ginny asked, not expecting an answer, as she walked toward the man she loved.

When she got close enough, she pushed him onto her bed, and climbed on top of him. After pushing him onto the bed she whispered another charm, what was assumed a contraceptive. Harry lay in front of her in complete awe. He was struck with excitement, amazement, and even a bit of fear. Ginny stood in front of Harry, and removed her top, slowly revealing her skin inch by inch until she began to reveal her black lace bra. Harry had seen this all before, but this time she was showing it to him, willingly instead of him having to sneak up on her. This thought just made his pants even tighter. Ginny noticed this and put her hand on his knee, slowly sliding her hand up until she got about mid-thigh and then, she pulled her hand away, watching Harry twitch again.

"Take off your shirt," she said, and in no way was it a question. Harry visibly gulped, and removed his shirt. Ginny immediately touched his well toned skin, running her hands up and down his chest. She then removed her pants, slowly stepping out of them as they piled at her ankles. Harry's eyes shot open and he unzipped his pants, allowing his cock to peek out. Ginny saw it and bit her lip, smirking all the while. She walked over to him and pulled his pants off, purposely letting her hand brush against his growing cock.

Harry's breathing became irregular, excitement filled his body, making him twitch ever so slightly. She smiled and climbed on top of him, straddling him, "I've wanted to do this for so long," she whispered before kissing him with every ounce of passion she possessed. He caught on quickly and ran his tongue over her bottom lip, requesting entry. She willingly opened her mouth and let her tongue flirt with his and she ran her hands over his chest and down the trail of hair from his stomach to his pulsing member.

Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, knowing she was going to remove his boxers, "Gin, are you sure?" he asked hoping she was. He loved this side of Ginny, and in no way did he want her to stop. She nodded her head and took his boxers off, as he kicked them to the pile on the floor. Ginny kissed her way down Harry's chest, before he snapped her up to his lips and kissed her passionately. During the kiss, Harry unclasped the bra Ginny was wearing and took her left breast in his hand, kneading it gently. In turn, he received the sexiest moan from the redhead lying on top of him. He felt himself twitch, and Ginny grabbed his member, holding it in her hand as she moved her hand from the tip to his balls slowly. Harry let out a moan and Ginny smirked to herself. Harry put his hand on Ginny's lower back, and forcefully flipped them, so he was on top. He bent over her and took a nipple into his mouth, drawing circles around it with his tongue before sucking it gently. Ginny leaned into his lips and moaned, losing her breath a bit. Harry then gave the same attention to the opposite nipple. She let out a breathy moan and ran her fingers through Harry's unruly hair before bringing his lips back to hers.

She pulled away from him a little, and whispered, "I need to feel you in me." Harry was never one to be told twice, so he peeled her knickers off and placed himself at her entrance. He knew that this was her first time and she knew it was his. She looked up at him and shut her eyes tightly, expecting the upcoming pain. Harry looked at her and kissed her, before slowly pushing into her. Ginny let out a whimper of pain, and when Harry broke through the barrier, he stopped for a moment, and let the pain subside for his love. She nodded when the pain was gone and he pulled out, only to push back in. This time Ginny didn't whimper with pain, she whimpered with pleasure as she ran her hands over his back.

She leaned her head up a little and whispered, "Harder," into Harry's ear. They both moaned with pleasure and Harry and Ginny screamed one another names as they spilled into each other. Harry lay still inside of her for a moment before pulling out.

He looked over at her and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Ginny. Nothing will ever change that" Ginny smiled and kissed him again, assuring him she felt the same way. The two lay in one another's arms for quite some time before Ginny realized her family would be looking for her. They kissed one last time, and Ginny looked over at Harry, "I love you" she whispered before changing, the smile never leaving her face.


End file.
